Talk:Celestial Summoning Stone
So what is it going to be? --◄mendel► 10:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :My guild's guess is a costume of some sort. 10:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks to be a celestial summoning stone. A costume would be really sweet, but probably not gonna happen as the last one cost actual money, and giving one for free looks like bad business then... Mr J 13:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I sooo hope it isn't a dammed Lion Mask again. I hated it the first time already and they did it over and over again. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 13:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yep, it's a summoning stone. In gw.dat: Double-click to summon a random Celestial ally of your level that lasts for 30 minutes or until slain in combat. followed by the standard summoning stone caveats. ::::@F1: Yes, we'll get a Lion Mask again. That's the standard hat for Canthan New Year, and that isn't going to change. —Dr Ishmael 13:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::: /Kill -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Are you certain enough of this to put it on the page? --◄mendel► 19:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can verify that you get 5 Celestial Summoning Stones. -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 08:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can verify it as well. And talk about dissappointing. Clearly Anet is a lot more impressed with the whole boring summoning stone concept than I am. DKS01 14:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think they actually wante dus to know what models they have in store for us, the noobs, right, DKS01? :O i think you cant have too much diversity when it comes to summoning stones, and i think its a great way to show players they actually intend to give us canthan new years till the end of the cycle (or death of gw :( <- hopefully not that one eh?). Personally, i think its a great thing. -humble ::::::::Considering they haven't removed a game holiday since the game's inception, I was pretty sure they'd planned on continuing it till the game dies, even without getting a summoning stone thing that, like every other summoning stone thing, I'll never use. DKS01 14:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't moan about it, they're nice... and they are pretty leet summons. :I don't find them nice, I find them worthless. DKS01 03:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course they're worthless. ::They've enough broken shit in the game, and they know it. What did you expect, them to say "here, go bitch some more at us please?" ::With something like this it's ~impossible to make it effective without making it unreasonably strong. A F K When 16:35, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I see this primarily as a "Hmm, we want to let players preview the models for the upcoming celestials... How can we do that without breaking crap again?" I think that was a good solution. For all I care, next year we'll get the rest of the celestial mini series and ANet won't bother with holidays ever again once GW2 is out. As with all things, no matter what it is, there will be someone bitching about it. :P RoseOfKali 17:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::What?' ::::"...next year...once GW2 is out..."'' ::::Yeah, I won't hold my breath. A F K When 18:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I didn't say when I'm expecting GW2 to be out. If we get the minis during the next festival in Feb 2011, Anet has a whole 2 more years from now to release GW2. I'll be surprised if they release any more birthday 14-mini collections, maybe this year as a final punch before GW1 "officially" dwindles. If GW2 isn't out in 2011, I'll be playing Diablo3 kthxbai. RoseOfKali 19:28, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What is it with people and Diablo? :P (And what is it with RT and Eve Online...) A F K When 19:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Diablo is just cool. Also, SC II. NEED! NEED!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's Diablo. That's what. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Viper is no doubt the Nr.1 Diablo fan on Gwiki. I mean, look at his name! (If you don't know where it comes from, GTFO Gwiki and go play Diablo 2 some more!)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Is Viper upped? RoseOfKali 22:14, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::What do you mean, "upped"?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::GTFO Gwiki and go play Diablo 2 some more! :P RoseOfKali 11:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I bet I'm as big a D2 player as he is. 25 currently ACTIVE characters all level 85+, a couple accounts worth of mules, gear that if sold on item sites would cost hundreds of dollars... D2 is my main game. DKS01 23:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC)